


Sunrise

by Eligrl77



Category: When The Wind Blows - Raymond Briggs
Genre: F/M, Raymond Briggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligrl77/pseuds/Eligrl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to the grisly one shown in the book and movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

"Love, love wake up," she heard Jim say. Hilda slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the landscape of the makeshift shelter. She expected to be in that bag where she felt like she was going to die. A slow assessment of the situation showed that no, she wasn't. Jim was actually happy. None of the fragility she had been forced to deal with.  
She quickly threw off the covers to see her legs. There wasn't a spot on them. She breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
"You alright?" Jim asked. "You gave me quite a fright."  
"Did I? Well, I guess, I suppose I was dreaming then."  
"Dreaming about what?" he asked.  
"I think it was a nightmare. Oh Jim it was so dreadful I thought it was real."  
"Remind me to not leave the radio on for you. I'm sure you could've heard something upsetting and it just worked itself in."  
"All I know right now is that I'm glad it was a dream. You got the kettle on?"  
"Reminded me to when I started hearing your whinging in your sleep."  
"Everyone has nightmares once in a while Jim. I'm sure you've had some in your life."  
"Well we were talking about the last world war yesterday. Maybe it upset you."  
"Oh it certainly must've. Oh Jim I thought I had lost you forever."  
"You're silly, Hilda. Now come downstairs before the tea gets cold."   
"Yes dear."


End file.
